Reborn and Forgotten?
by EdwardsCoven4EVA
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella is changed and forgets her human life. She moves to LA and joins a coven. Then she finds out she is more talented then she thought. What happens when she sees the Cullens again? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: Not Who I Used To Be

**FULL SUMMARY: Not even a week after Edward leaves Bella, she is turned. When she wakes up she has no idea who she is. The ironic part is that she knows _what_ she is. After fleeing Forks quite suddenly she "settles" in LA. LA brings her family and a new career. What will happen if she crosses paths with the Cullens, while fulfilling said career? Will she remember or live her life as a different person?**

**Hopefully, all of my lovely 'Thrown Into Twilight' series fans are checking this out!!! You guys are awesome!**

**Hope you like it!!**

_**Chapter One: Not Who I Used To Be**_

Life had been a hassle. More specifically, the last five years have been a hassle.

My name is Bella and yes, just Bella. I've been a vampire for almost five years now. I'm not sure who changed me or who I was before. The only reason I know my name is Bella is because whoever changed me left me a note. This note had burned a whole in my leg for the last five years. Every day, I take it out about a hundred times. Reading and re-reading the simple lines.

_Bella. We're even. _

It has haunted me in so many ways. More way than I would like to admit. Whoever changed me, must have known me, my family, and quite possibly, even my friends.

I woke up in the middle of a meadow in some town named Forks. It was late September. Once I woke up from the three days of excruciating pain, I knew what I was. And it wasn't just a theory; I knew. I had no idea _how _I knew, but I knew I was a vampire. I'm sure if I really would have wanted to know who I was _before _I became what I am today, I could have just stayed and done some digging. Unfortunantely I was so scared and confused, I ran. I ended up in LA. Come to find out, I still knew how to do pretty much everything. I even could sing along to songs I had known. But I still couldn't remember who I was. I never drank human blood. I depended solely on animals from the start. I didn't know why exactly, but I felt this tug, or opinion on the matter. There was never a question to what I would "drink". I bet it's not every day you meet a vampire with morals. I also realized quickly that I was... different. First, blood lust was never an issue for me, and second, I still looked, well, human. I can blush, and tan, and even my eye color has stayed the same. Well, kind of. When I'm thirsty, my eyes become a very dark brown, like chocolate, but when I'm not, it's more of pecan brown, lighter. After a few months, I met Kaya **(pronounced: **_**Ki-ya)**_. She was a vegetarian vampire, just like me. She explained that she had been a vampire for almost two-hundred years. She was born in India, changed at twenty-one, and had moved here fifty years ago. She was beautiful; tall with long, dark brown, wavy hair. She then went on to tell me of her coven. There were two others, Braden and Lilly. Braden is Kaya's husband. She met him about a hundred years ago in England. They fell in love, got married and moved to the States fifty years later. Thirty years ago, they found Lilly and saved her from a horrid death. I have still yet to know what exactly happened. It's kept quiet. Kaya introduced me to her family and they took me in. I even took their last name, Tate. Five months later, I was working a local restaurant. One night, I was cleaning up and listening to my iPod. A man came up to me and asked how long I had been singing. I still remember that day perfectly.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Excuse me? Miss?" A man tapped me on the shoulder._

_I took the headphones out of my ears and turned to him._

"_How long have you been singing?" He asked me._

"_What?"_

"_How long have you been singing?"_

"_I…I don't sing. Only for fun." I stuttered, totally confused as to what was going on._

_He chuckled, "With a voice like that you should be paid!"_

"_You're kidding right?" I asked flatly._

"_Not at all! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alex Conner. I am the VP of Columbia Records." He smiled and held out his hand._

_I shook it slowly, trying to process what was going on. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to speak._

"_Oh…um…I'm Bella. Bella Tate."_

"_Well, Bella Tat., the music industry is in need of new sound and I think you might just be it."_

"_Me? I can't. I've never…" I trailed off, shaking my head._

"_Here's my card. If you're interested, give me a call. We can record a demo. See what happens." He smiled and handed me a card._

_He turned to leave but stopped, "Bella Tate. Now that's a name I can see in lights."_

_I blushed and looked down._

_END of FLASHBACK_

I contemplated what I should do for a few days after that.

"You should so do it! That would awesome. Think of all the shopping we would need to do!" Lilly gushed.

Lilly reminded me so much of someone. But of course, every time I tried to figure out who that someone was, my mind came up blank.

"Ya know I do play the drums," Braden announced.

"And I play the guitar," Kaya added. "Plus, if you became famous, you could persuade people into caring about their carbon foot print more."

Ah Kaya. My lovely little tree hugger.

"Okay, let's take a vote," I had declared.

They all yelled 'yes'.

I called Mr. Conner and set a date to come record a song.

Since I was super new at this he just had me pick my favorite song for the demo.

"The main purpose for this is to convince Mr. Barnett that you're fresh and new." Alex explained.

Mr. Barnett was the President of Columbia Records.

I ended up performing my favorite song at the time, 'Giving Up' by Ingrid Michaelson.

Once I finished singing everyone was clapping and hooting.

I remember blushing at the newfound attention.

After that, my career sky-rocketed. My songs have topped the charts many times in the last three years. Kaya and Braden were put into my band and I found out I was good at writing songs. All of my songs were about the loss of love and how great it is to be in love. I know there had to be a reason for my inspiration but as usual, I didn't know. Over the last few years, I have had many break downs. But my family is always there to comfort me and insist that most human memories fade. I had remembered hearing that before but the feelings I had when I wrote were so strong that I knew it couldn't have just been some childish crush. Knowing that, killed me even more and made me pull out the note over and over again.

"Bella!" I heard Lilly yell.

"What? Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Your show starts in an hour and you are still not dressed! What have you been doing in here?"

I sheepishly looked down and motioned to the paper.

"Writing _more_ songs?"

"Yes. They just flow. I wish I knew who they are about." I said sadly.

Lilly embraced me and spoke into my ear, "Someday you'll figure it out."

"Right," I said sarcastically.

She smiled, "Well you still have a show so get changed!"

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted.

I changed into my black leggings, lavender baby doll dress, and Uggs.

Tonight marked the start of my first tour. A band called Forever Young was opening up for me. They were newer but had one hit, Chasing Cars. I was surprised I knew that truthfully. I rarely notice any other music than my own.

I took a deep breath and walked from my dressing room.

**So this first chapter is pretty much an introduction. Edward will be in the next chapter. Can anyone guess how?**

**Please review and let me know if I should even continue!**

**Thanks so much,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2: First Concert

**BTW I don't own Twilight, **_**So Close**_**, **_**Hot N Cold**_**, or **_**Only Hope**_**. :) Thanks for rubbing it in my face though! Much appreciated. :P**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Here's the next one. :)**

_**Chapter Two: First Concert**_

Once I was done I decided to check out this band, _Forever Young_.

I stood next to the side of the stage.

A man with bronze hair was sitting at a piano.

"I wrote this for my one and only love," he quietly spoke into the microphone and started playing.

**(So Close by Jon McLaughlin)**

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid my goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

He finished and looked down as the crowd went wild.

"Wow," I whispered.

The song was filled with such emotion, I started crying. Oh yea, that's another thing. I can cry.

The man got off the piano bench and turned towards the crowd. I could see him perfectly.

My stomach knotted as I felt pain. I quickly started to regain composure. _What is going on with me?_

"Thanks for being a great audience tonight." He spoke smoothly into the microphone.

His voice sounded so familiar. That velvety voice has haunted my life for the last five years.

I shook my head as Forever Young exited the stage on the other side.

"You ready?" Kaya asked me, guitar in hand.

"Um…sure," I smiled, half-heartedly.

"Now put your hands together for Bella Tate!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd went wild.

It was moments like these that had me feeling so close to remembering who I am… or was. I love singing but performing…not so much. My fear reminds me of something. I'm just not sure what.

I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage with Braden, Kaya, and Matt, our pianist. My stool was already placed in the front so I quickly walked over, sat down, and took the microphone.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for coming out." I said as I looked on into the crowd. There were at least five thousand people.

The crowd cheered.

"I'm going to start with the first song I ever wrote."

**(Only Hope by Mandy Moore)**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

Once I was done, I looked up at the cheering crowd.

That song was written for _my_ love, if only I could remember who _he_ was.

"Any requests?" I asked.

The crowd went wild again. They started cheering for my latest song, Hot N Cold.

"Hot N Cold, it is!" I smiled out.

**(Hot N Cold by Katy Perry)**

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

{CHORUS}  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

{CHORUS}

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

_{CHORUS}_

The crowd screamed and carried on the rest of the night.

"Thank god that's over." Braden said sourly as walked onto our tour bus.

"It was fun!" I smiled, still feeling the adrenaline rush.

"You're too damn happy. Go listen to some emo music." He huffed.

"I think I get my daily dose of emo just from being in the same room as you, Braden. But thanks anyways." I joked, playfully smacking him, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Be careful," Kaya reminded me.

"Yes, mom." I smiled and skipped out of the bus.

We were in LA now but were heading towards Santé Fe sometime tonight.

I walked down the unbelievably quiet streets. Since no one was around I started singing to myself.

"Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we use to have? Did you forget? Did you forget? About me?"

"You have a beautiful voice." I heard someone say behind me.

I jumped. I normally caught people sneaking up on me. A perk of being a vampire.

The small girl in front of me giggled, "I'm Alice. I'm in Forever Young."

"Oh. Hi, Bella Tate. Nice to...err meet you?" I said oddly.

That's when I noticed that she was a vampire.

"You're a veggie too?" I asked her.

"Veggie?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Vegetarian Vampire." I laughed, "It's easier to say."

"Ohhh. Yes," She smiled.

I stopped and looked at her, she was so familiar. I felt the need to give her a hug and run for my life at the same time.

"What?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

"You just seem so familiar." I said quietly, shaking my head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just…never mind."

"You can tell me." She encouraged.

"Well, I've been a vampire for five years now and I don't remember my human life at all. It's just so…frustrating. There are only two things I know. The first is that whoever changed me, knew me or we had some kind of score to settle."

"Why would you think that?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

I cautiously pulled out the note and handed it to her.

She sighed after reading it.

"What was the other thing?"

"Um…it's odd."

"We're vampires turned rock stars. I'd say that's a tad odd." She said sarcastically.

"I guess. Well, I think I was in love."

"In love?"

"Yes. My songs. When I write it just… flows, like I've felt these things, ya know?"

She nodded her head.

"Every time, I think I'm close to remembering him…poof. Nothing."

"Are you sure it was a him?" She joked.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Well, I bet he's closer than you think." She smiled.

"I wish. But some of my songs are filled with sorrow and loss. What if it was all too good to be true? Maybe I can't remember him for a reason."

"I'm sure that it wasn't. Maybe something was keeping you apart. Maybe of the supernatural genre." She trailed off.

"Well, now it would be. It's been five years. He has most likely moved on or thinks I'm dead at the very least."

"Dead, yes, but definitely not moved on." She answered as if she knew him.

I laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"You talk like you know him."

She smiled at me for a second and shrugged.

My cell phone started buzzing in pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella. The bus is leaving in like ten minutes. Get your butt back over here." Kaya yelled sternly.

"Really? Whoops!" I giggled.

"Whoops my ass. Come on."

"I'll be there soon."

I shut my phone and turned to Alice.

"The buses are leaving in ten minutes."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I'm psychic."

"Cool." I smiled.

Suddenly, I saw myself in a room full of people. Their faces were blurry. The only thing I heard was "I'm betting on Alice."

Then just as soon as it came, I snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Apparently I used to know an Alice." I said flatly as we walked back towards the buses.

"How do you know?"

"I just remembered saying 'I'm betting on Alice.'"

Alice giggled and broke into a run.

_What in the hay is going on around here?_

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Braden is going to be my way of sneaking comedy into the story. I LOVE his dry sarcasm. So much fun! LOL**

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3: Forever Young

_**Chapter Three: Forever Young**_

"Where've you been?" Kaya harpooned as soon as I stepped in the bus.

"I was talking to Alice." I answered simply, sitting down on the couch.

"Alice?"

"She's in Forever Young."

"Oh."

"Did you know she's a vampire?"

"They all are." Lilly smiled, walking towards us.

"All of them?" Kaya asked.

"Yup."

"Well their name makes sense now," I commented.

Everyone laughed.

I spent the trip listening to the Forever Young album. I was quite curious now.

"We're here!" Lilly smiled.

"No shit Sherlock." Braden said sarcastically, which earned a smack from Kaya.

"Wow. Aren't we all rainbows and butterflies this morning?" Lilly observed.

"More like tree up butt syndrome." I said to myself.

"What was that?" Braden asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I smiled, sweetly.

I quickly went to change. I exchanged my dress for skinny midnight blue pants and a matching blue graphic tee with 'AWESOME' on it. I finished my ensemble off with flip flops.

"Well, the show starts in ten hours. What should we do?" Kaya asked as I walked back to them.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice some more. Catch you guys later?" I asked walking backwards towards the front of the bus.

Kaya frowned and nodded.

"Bye Steve!" I smiled at the bus driver as I skipped off.

"See ya Bells."

As he said Bells, I saw a man of maybe forty calling me Bells. The man almost looked like me and he was wearing what looked to be a police officer uniform.

I once again shook my head and walked towards the other tour bus.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, Alice came springing through.

"Bella!"

"Hey Alice."

"Come meet my family/band." She smiled and pulled me up into the bus.

A beautiful group of people was sitting around.

"BELLA!" A muscular man boomed and enveloped me in a hug.

I awkwardly stood there and Alice yelled, "Emmett!"

He let me go quickly as I looked to the ground.

"Sorry about that. This is Emmett!" Alice smiled.

"Hi," I said to him.

My eyes caught the bronze haired boy's eyes. The same one from last night who sang the gut wrenching song. He was looking at me with such…love and lust?

_How is that possibl_e?

I quickly looked away from him.

"This is Rosalie." Alice smiled, motioning towards the blond.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"You have a beautiful voice and great music." She smiled.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

The blond man stepped forward and shook my hand, "Jasper."

"Bella."

"I know." He smiled.

"Right..." I said looking down and blushing.

"Are you…blushing?" Rosalie asked.

"Err…yea. I'm kind of different from your average vampire."

"How so?" the bronze hair boy asked, breaking his silence.

His voice was like heaven, I blushed at thinking that.

"Um… well I can blush, cry, tan, and my eyes are different. There might be more things but I don't know." I said looking at the floor.

"Different?" Alice asked.

"When I'm thirsty they turn a very dark brown but when I'm fine they are light."

Alice made an 'o' shape and nodded her head.

The bronze haired boy cleared his throat and Alice spoke, "I almost forgot. This is Edward."

Edward walked towards me, took my hand, and kissed it.

When his lips hit my hand a shock went through me. I pulled my hand back and he looked hurt.

I just kept my eyes at the ground.

They already felt like family, oddly enough, but Edward; his touch, it was amazing. Like I was meant to be in his arms. My brow unconsciously furrowed at this thought.

"What is it?" Alice asked me.

"You all just seem familiar. Like I've seen you in a dream."

"A dream? No."

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"I wanted to wait to tell you until all of us were here."

"Tell me what exactly?"

**Oooh ooh oooh! Haha. I 3 Braden. Even though I write the stuff, I'm still lmao-ing at everything. As the story progresses he gets funnier!**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4: Starting to Remember

**Hello everyone! Horribly sorry for not updating yesterday. I had TONS of homework and then my mom took me out to practice driving. I get my permit in like two weeks and then I have driver's ed so I'm trying to be somewhat prepared. I got to about 25 miles an hour yesterday and I thought I was going fast. SAD! Lol**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE JOKER, LUCKY, JASON MRAZ, OR AMERICAN BOY!**

_**Chapter Four: Starting to Remember**_

'_Some people call me the space cowboy. Some call me the gangster of love. Some call me Maurice.' _Rang from my cell phone.

_Stupid Braden and the Steve Miller Band, _I said to myself.

"Sorry," I spoke quickly and took out my cell phone.

"What do you want Braden?" I asked harshly.

"_Who's the one with the stick up their butt now?"_

"Sorry."

"_Just wanted to let you know we have rehearsal. Mraz just got here. He wants to practice your new duet for tonight."_

"Jason's here?" I asked panicky.

"_Yea."_

"Oh god."

"_Calm down."_

"I'll be there in five." I told him.

"_Fine."_

I hung up and turned back to the Forever Young, "I'm sorry. I have to go. Can we talk later?"

"I guess. Can we come watch you rehearse?" Alice asked.

"How did you…?"

She tapped her head.

"Right. Well, you all are welcome to come," I smiled.

I ran out of their bus and to the stadium.

"Bella," Jason smiled as I walked in.

"Jason!" I squealed and ran to him.

He gave me a hug.

Jason and I had been picked up by the record company at about the same time. I guess you can say we've "grown up" together. We had talked about doing a duet forever but had finally decided to do one now.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Same old, same old. You?"

"Same."

"Well, you want to start practicing?"

"Yea. I love this song. It's beautifully written."

"Thanks."

We walked to the stage and I noticed Forever Young in the audience.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup."

My band started playing.

**(Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Callait)** Bella=**Bold **Jason= Underlined Bella & Jason =** Bold & Underlined**

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying _

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**__**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohhooohoooh**__**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you I promise you, I will  
**__  
__**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday **__And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, feel the air  
I put a flower in your hair _

_  
__**And though the breeze is through trees  
Though so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
**__  
__**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

When we finished everyone was clapping, except Edward.

"That was great!" I smiled at Jason.

"You are amazing."

"Shut up!" I smacked him.

"I wish we could do another duet," I said sadly, "They're so much fun."

"I have an idea!" Lilly smiled, skipping onto the stage.

"What?"

"You and Braden should sing American Boy. You always do that so well on the bus."

"Exactly. That's on the bus."

"Oh come on it's just us and the Cullens."

"Cullens?" I asked.

"Yea Forever Young. Ringing any bells?"

"Ohhh. Right."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Alice squealed.

"Fine. Braden you up for it?"

"Whatever," he sighed and stood up from his sitting post, also known as the drum set.

"Don't be excited or anything."

"Don't worry I won't."

Lilly brought out a huge stereo and blasted the music so Braden and I started singing.

**(American Boy by Estelle feat. Kanye West)**

_[Braden]__  
Just another one champion sound  
Yea Estelle we about to get down  
Who the hottest in the world right now.  
Just touched down in London town.  
Bet they give me a pound.  
Tell them put the money in my hand right now.  
Tell the promoter we need more seats,  
We just sold out all the floor seats__[Bella]__  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy.__[Braden]__  
Who Killing 'em in the UK.  
Everybody gonna to say you K, reluctantly, because most of this press don't f**k with me.  
Estelle once said to me, "Cool down, down, don't act a fool now, now."  
I always act a fool oww oww.  
Ain't nothing new now now.  
He crazy, I know what ya thinkin'.  
Ribena I know what you're drinking.  
Rap singer. Chain Blinger.  
Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinking.  
What's your persona.  
About this Americana Brahma.  
Am I shallow cause all my clothes designer.  
Dressed smart like a London Bloke.  
Before he speak his suit bespoke.  
And you thought he was cute before.  
Look at this pea coat, tell me he's broke.  
And I know you're not into all that.  
I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit.  
But I still talk that CASH.  
Cause a lot wags want to hear it.  
And I'm feeling like Mike at his Baddest.  
The Pips at they Gladys.  
And I know they love it.  
So to hell with all that rubbish__[Bella]__  
Would you be my love, my love.  
Could be mine would you be my love my love, could be mine  
Could you be my love, my love.  
Would you be my American Boy? American Boy_

He said "Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet you."  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.  
I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them.  
And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits.  
First let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my bedroom.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go someday  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy

Can we get away this weekend?  
Take me to Broadway.  
Let's go shopping maybe then we'll go to a café.  
Let's go on the subway.  
Take me to your hood.  
I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.  
Dress in all your fancy clothes.  
Sneaker's looking fresh to death; I'm loving those Shell Toes.  
Walking that walk,  
Talk that slick talk.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy.

Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy

Let them know a gwan blud

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go someday  
Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy

"WOOO!!" Emmett yelled and I fake curtsied.

"Thanks for putting up with me, bro." I smiled at Braden.

"Yea, yea. You only want me for my mad skills."

"Sure," I laughed.

Braden walked towards Kaya and encircled her waste. When they started kissing I looked away.

My eyes caught Edward's. He gave me a dazzling crooked smile and the flashbacks started again. They were becoming a frequent thing and had been coincidentally set off by the Cullens' arrival. Odd.

It was Edward, smiling _that_ smile.

Once I snapped out of it I stared at him and then ran off the stage.

"Bella?" I heard Kaya ask.

I ran to the bus and into my room.

_Had I known Edward? Maybe all of the Cullens? They did seem very familiar. They were trying to tell me something earlier…what was it?_

I paced back and forth and back and forth and back and forth.

There was a knock at the door, "Bella?" Kaya's muffled voice rang through the door.

I slowly went over to the door and opened it.

She sighed, "What's wrong?"

I quietly walked to the couch, sat down, and looked out the window. She followed suit.

"I'm starting to remember."

"Remember?"

"My human life."

**Kind of a cliffy, but not really. ******** Yippee!!! Also, this story isn't going to be super long. It will not come close to 'The Way I Am'. I'm guessing about ten or so more chapters and that's it. I just have soooo many ideas for stories and I'd really like to broaden my horizons! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! You're the best. **

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5: Hallelujah

**GAH! I'm seriously going to die from homework overload…. I've been doing homework since 10am. 11 hours and thirty minutes. GAH! I read the Odyssey today. It's good. I read the majorly watered down version when I was in fourth grade. So yea, it's a good book but doing tedious worksheets on it and then creating your own god/goddess is sooo gay. Like seriously, when am I ever going to need to know how to create my own god/goddess????? Then I finished my war paper. It's called War: Survival Instincts. *Cue 'Oooh's and Ahhh's* It took 6 hours. Shoot me. Anyways, so glad it's done. I finally got all of my homework done and I get more tomorrow! Whoopdie-freakin'-do. As you can tell I am **_**such**_** a happy camper right now. NOT! **

**Sorry! Continue.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HALLELUJUH!**

_**Chapter Five: Hallelujah**_

"And?" Kaya persisted.

"I think I knew the Cullens. They were already so familiar but when… um…Edward smiled at me, I remembered him smiling at me _before_."

"Wow. But a vampire knowing a human?" She asked, skeptically.

"I know, but it makes sense. Why I knew I was a vampire as soon as I woke up, why I wanted to be a vegetarian vampire, and why whoever changed me must have known me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. So far, I've remembered saying 'I'm betting on Alice', some older man calling me 'Bells', and Edward's smile. I still don't remember anything of importance." I said sadly.

"Well, maybe if you talk to them more, you'll remember."

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"I think Edward is the one I write about."

"What?"

"Every time I'm around him it's like… electric. When he kissed my hand last night it was like a jolt of electricity."

"He does look at you oddly. Like regret and love. I don't know." She sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Talk to them?" She offered.

"No. I can't."

"You'll have to eventually."

"I know. Just… not tonight."

The next seven hours passed by uneventfully.

Forever Young had just finished their last song and I went skipping onto the stage.

"Hello Santé Fe!"

The same screams and cheers were present, like always.

"Mercy," Braden whispered.

I shook my head no.

"Hallelujah."

"Fine," he quietly huffed as Kaya and Dan started the intro.

**(Hallelujah by Paramore)**

_Somehow every thing's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming, hallelujah  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well, we could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming, hallelujah  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming, hallelujah  
Hallelujah

The crowd screamed, _again_.

After about an hour, I voiced my thanks and walked off stage, towards the bus.

Someone stepped in front of me and I ran into their hard chest.

**I was going to end it there but since you guys have been amazing about my whole…homework thing….I posted another chapter. Go check it out.**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Talk

**Two chapters in a row! Haha. The real reason is I'm afraid I'm going to loose readers since it's soo early in the story. Hopes ya like!**

_**Chapter Six: Time to Talk**_

_After about an hour, I voiced my thanks and walked off stage, towards the bus._

_Someone stepped in front of me and I ran into their hard chest._

The same bolt electricity flew through me and I knew who it was, automatically.

"Err…Edward…hi." I said looking at the ground, hoping to God I didn't blush and look like a fool.

"Bella, can we talk, maybe?"

"I…I guess."

"Want to go for a walk?" He offered.

I looked around and noticed my laughing family heading in our direction; the Cullens not too far behind.

"Give me a minute."

"Sure," He smiled crookedly, which made my breath hitch.

I finally broke our eye contact and practically sprinted to my family.

"He wants to talk to me," I quietly whispered to Kaya.

Her eyes widen and she pulled me onto the bus, along with a confused Lilly and Braden.

"What am I going to do?" I hissed and started pacing like a mad man.

"First, calm yourself," Kaya mused softly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, not to intrude on your little melt down, but what in the hell is going on?" Braden asked.

"Long or short story?" Kaya asked him.

"Not to be prick, but I might just have to go find a fire pit or start a fire to burn in, if I hear the _long_ story. Goody! The trials and tribulations of Bella," He answered flatly.

We stared at him. _What is his problem?_

He returned the looks before rolling his eyes and speaking, "_Short_, for the love of God. Dense much? Are my words a little bit too big for you?"

I glared at him, "Not getting any Braden? Is that why we have our panties in a bunch, this evening?"

He got up, shaking his head, mumbling, "Psycho girl hormones. Time to go look for the fucking fire pit," and walked out the door.

"God he's such an ass wipe." Lilly spoke and sat down on the couch, "Now what's going on?"

"To put it simply Bella is starting to slowly remember her human life and the Cullens seem to have been a presence."

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Meaning that they most likely knew Bella _before_ she was turned and Edward might be the one she writes about."

"Wow, sorry Bells, but your life is turning into nothing short of a soap opera."

I groaned, "Thanks for the support _Lilly_."

"Anytime," she smiled.

"Go talk to him. Maybe it will jog your memory." Kaya finally spoke.

"Fine but if this is a complete disaster it's your fault," I said, pointing at Kaya.

"Fine. Whatever. Now, if you will excuse me. I need to go find my lovely bipolar husband before he finds a fire pit," She smiled and walked out of the bus.

**(BTW nothing against anyone who is bipolar! I have friends who are.)**

Lilly and I giggled.

She stood up and escorted me towards Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Good cop, bad cop," she replied quickly and I giggled.

Edward was casually leaning against a tree when we walked up.

He smiled.

"You ready?" He asked, looking at me.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast, _buddy_. Where exactly are you taking my little sister?" Lilly asked in the most offending voice she had. Which was not very useful. I could tell it was taking a lot for Edward to not laugh.

He leaned closer to her, "Well, I'm not going to do that."

She laughed nervously, "See ya later Bells," and ran off.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"I can…uh…read minds."

I seriously would have to find out later what Lilly was thinking to make her run away.

"Oh," I said quickly, freaking out that he could read my mind.

He chuckled, "Don't worry I _still_ can't read _your_ mind."

"Still?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow.

He nodded and tried to brush off the subject.

We walked around a corner, to the front of the stadium.

"BELLA!" Someone screamed and the rest is hazy.

**Do not worry! She didn't faint. LOL I 3 Braden! Have I said that before???**

**Review!!**

**Sarah**

**I'll try to update asap but no guarantees.**


	7. Chapter 7: Questions But No Answers

_**Chapter Seven: Questions, But No Answers**_

"_BELLA!" Someone screamed._

Suddenly Edward and I were surrounded.

"Can I have your autograph?" A little girl asked me.

"Sure, sweetie." I smiled and bent down to her, "What's your name?"

"Izzy."

"Is your name Isabella?"

She nodded.

"Just like me," I smiled and quickly signed her CD.

"_Ohmygod_! You are like _so_ hot. What are you eighteen? I am. We should _so_ go out." Some obnoxious girl said quickly to Edward.

Out of nowhere I spoke, "He's actually a hundred and eight. Thanks though." I slapped my hand over my mouth after I said that.

Edward's eyes got big, _real_ big.

_How did I know he was a hundred and eight? Oh God. _

Alice was next to me quickly with a line of body guards.

"Move along. Nothing to see here." A rather burly one yelled to the crowd.

Edward, out of the blue, grabbed my hand, threw me on his back and ran. At first he ran human pace, but once we were out of sight he took off into the woods.

When he finally stopped I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I am fully capable of running."

"Old habits die hard?" He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

I raised my eye brow at the comment.

_So he's run with me before. Interesting._

"Habits?" I finally asked.

I looked down, suddenly regretting that choice of words.

"How did you know I was a hundred and eight?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Or for better terms moving himself from the hot seat and placing me in the spotlight. Not that I don't enjoy the spotlight, just not this particular kind.

"You didn't answer my question," I briskly answered.

"Well you don't answer any of mine." **(Anybody recognize these two particular lines? ;))**

"What questions? You asked me one. God, why am I here?" I asked myself, smacking my head against a tree. I turned back to him and spoke again, "I don't even know you."

His eyes became pained and for that I'm sorry. To see this God-like creature, falling apart at the seams and on my account, was disheartening to put it lightly.

He sat down on the opposite side of the clearing with his head in his hands, "I'm sorry I wasted your time. You can go."

I squinted my eyes. It seemed as though he was giving me permission to leave. "I don't need your permission to leave. Matter of fact I think will stay." I sat down Indian style on the ground and crossed my arms with an 'hmph'.

We sat there for about five minutes before I looked at him.

He must have sensed that I was staring because he looked up; our topaz eyes meeting.

He sighed, "God. I'm so so _so_ sorry Bella."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

He got up started taking his anger out on the trees.

The poor defenseless trees. What did they ever do to deserve Edward's fury?

I ever so slowly and cautiously walked towards Edward. He was so wrapped up in his own…self doubts, I'm guessing, that he didn't see me walk up to him. I set my hand on his shoulder and he automatically relaxed. Once again, the electricity was there. But this time it wasn't just electricity that I felt. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and spend the rest of forever in his arms.

I shook my head and walked away from him.

_What is happening to me?_

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

I turned towards him.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head 'no' and sat down on the ground.

"Bella please tell me." He said sincerely and set himself five feet from my location.

I shook my head 'no' again and spoke, "It's not right. I…I…"

I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Ahh…I missed that," He smiled and ran his hand over my cheek.

I unconsciously leaned into his touch until I realized what I was doing and backed off.

"Gah!"

"What?" He asked concerned.

"You keep…keep… keep…oh what's the word?!"

"I think you used to say dazzle?" He offered.

"I can't handle this."

"Why?"

"To know that when I woke up afraid, alone, and confused there were actually other vampires out there who knew _me_. Not me. But _me_." I said touching my chest.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

I sighed, "I don't know who I am. I know I'm Bella. But there millions of people named Bella. I feel like my life just started. I don't know whether to put on a dress and go skipping through the daisies or to put on black and cut myself."

"Technically we cannot cut ourselves." Edward responded.

"God! You think this is all a joke, don't you? Maybe I was right. Maybe there is a reason I didn't remember you, any of you, or even me!" I yelled and ran back to the bus.

"Bella!" I heard him yell but I just kept running.

I ran onto the bus and then into my room.

I heard Edward walk on the bus and talk to Steve.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Bella. Open up. I'll help you remember, just _please_ open up."

I heard him slide down the door.

After a few minutes I heard him quietly say, "I love you so much Bella." It was practically inaudible.

I gasped, forgetting he could hear me.

"Bella…I…can we talk, please?" He begged again.

I noticed a window and decided to climb out quickly.

**Oooh ooh! Some Bedward action. Bedward! Ha! Thank you all for being patient!!! Much appreciated.**

**Review!!**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8: Maybe I Don't Want to Remembe

**GUYS!!! I TOTALLY SCREWED UP!!! I PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER B4 THIS ONE!!! EEEPPP!!! SORRYYY!!! SO I PUT UP THREE CHAPTERS. GOSH I'M SORRYYYY!!!!**

_**Chapter Eight: Maybe I Don't Want to Remember**_

I ran at a human pace into town and to a book store. I skimmed the young adult section, but in the end, a classic called Wuthering Heights, caught my attention. I curled up on a brown leather couch and read.

About thirty minutes later my phone vibrated.

"Hey." I answered, coolly.

"_Bella! Where are you?"_ Kaya concerned voice yelled.

"At a book store in town. I needed to get away."

"_Yea, well, ten minutes ago Edward busted down your door and you were nowhere to be found. He is seriously going psycho," _Kaya explained.

"Oh," I said quietly, fiddling with my bracelet.

"_Should I tell him where you are?"_

"NO!" I yelled, getting glares from other customers.

"_We need to leave soon. We're heading to Chicago."_

"Oh. Well, I'll make my way back."

"_Okay, see you soon."_

I hung up the phone and decided to get this book.

I went to the counter and pulled out a ten. The man behind the counter, who looked like he was in his early twenties, stared at me.

"I need to uh…go so…" I motioned towards the book.

"Right. Sorry." He said and looked down, ringing the book up.

"You _are_ Bella Tate, aren't you?" He finally asked.

It was inevitable.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow."

He handed me my book and I hurriedly walked out of the store. I reached into my pocket and found my iPod, something I kept on hand. I slipped one ear bud into my ear and sang along to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. She was another 'chart climber' lately. She's around nineteen, close to my age. I'm around seventeen, well at least when I was changed. I, of course as with everything, don't even remember when my birthday is. So we guess about seventeen.

Just as I turned the corner to the last stretch, before the stadium, there he was; casually leaning against a tree. The look on his face was unfathomable and made me want to run up to him, give him a hug, and whisper that everything would be alright. But of course I did no such thing.

I stopped for a second and then tried to continue on my way.

"Bella…I'm sorry," Edward whispered weakly.

I stopped ever so slowly and turned around. I bit my lip, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Do you think you could ride with me on our tour bus to Chicago?"

"I…"

"If you regret it we can stop and you can switch buses."

"I'd have to talk to Kaya first."

"That's fine," He said quietly.

I slowly started walking again and he stopped me.

I jerked back at the sudden shock.

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. It's not my intention. I just want you to be happy," He smiled.

Gosh dang it he was dazzling me again.

"Breathe Bella," He smirked.

I pulled away from him, "I don't have to breathe. I don't breathe frequently."

He raised an eyebrow. I glared at him and stomped towards my bus. Along the way I quietly yelled, "Stupid Edward and his dazzling smile."

I swear I heard laughter but ignored it.

"Hey Steve." I smiled, walking up the stairs.

"How ya doin' Bella?"

"Uh…not sure."

I walked in the back and found Lilly and Kaya.

"Hey."

"Good, you're here!" Kaya smiled.

"About that…"

"Bella. What now?" Lilly asked.

"Well, Edward wants me to ride on his bus."

"Oh," They said simultaneously.

"I won't go if you want me to stay with you."

"No. You need to find out who you were… or are." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"I just keep feeling like we're losing you."

"You're not losing me! It's just a ride."

"Did I just hear Bella say something about a ride?" Braden asked coming into view, "So who are you riding?" He asked with a suggestive smile.

Leave it to Braden to turn everything you say into something perverted.

_*WHAP*_

"Ow! What was that for?" Braden asked Kaya, holding his arm.

"Why do you have to constantly be a dumb fuck?"

Lilly and I's eyes about bulged out of our heads at this comment. Kaya _never_ cusses. Let alone drops the f-bomb.

Braden realized he should probably shut up, so he sat down and looked out the window.

"Now, Bella, go! We'll see you when we get there."

"Alright. Thanks," I hugged Kaya and Lilly.

"Have a nice ride." Braden smiled.

I shook my head and ran out of the bus, towards the Forever Young tour bus. I'm sorry, but it put ours to shame.

I walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and Edward walked out.

"So you're allowed?" He smiled.

"Yea," I looked down.

_God that smile!_

"Well, we're not going to ride on _this_ bus."

"_This_ bus? You have _multiple_ buses?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Come on."

He lead me around the building and there sitting on the side was a midnight blue tour bus. It was unnamed and two-thirds the size of their official bus.

The bus door opened and Edward motioned for me to go ahead of him.

_So he's a gentleman. _I noticed quickly.

I stepped onto the bus and smiled at the driver who looked star struck, literally.

"Bella Tate! On my bus?" He smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"It's an honor, miss."

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed.

"Thank you Jeff." Edward smiled, lightly took my hand and led me further into the bus.

His touch felt amazing but it frightened me. In the last five years, I have written about these feelings but have never truly experienced them. This was all new to me.

He led me to a room with a piano in it and a couch.

We sat down on the couch first.

I fiddled with my bracelet, determined not to look up and then blush.

He chuckled softly and I looked up glaring, "What is so funny?"

"You haven't changed," he smiled and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"You owe me some answers." I said sternly.

He sighed, "I knew this was coming."

"Knew this was coming? I'm the one who was alone when I woke up and haven't known who I am. You apparently knew me so please, answers."

"Apparently knew you?" He laughed, "You could call me the encyclopedia on everything Bella."

"I don't understand how did you know me exactly?" I asked, secretly hoping for one particular answer.

"I thought I've made it quite clear," he said softly.

"So if we were…um…together… then why was I by myself?" I stuttered, blushing again.

"We weren't when you were changed."

"Oh. Gosh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should-"

"Bella. I need to tell you the whole story. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, let's start with the basics. Your full name is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Swan?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

He chuckled but continued, "You were born September 13, 1987."

"So that would make me eighteen when I was changed."

"Yes," He said solemnly.

"Go on."

"Your parents Charlie and Renee split up when you were a baby and you lived with your mother in Phoenix, Arizona until you were seventeen."

"I love Phoenix," I smiled.

"When you were seventeen, you moved to Forks, Washington to live with your father, Charlie, who was the chief of police."

"So that's who that was." I said quietly, remembering the man saying 'Bells'.

"What what was?" Edward asked.

"I've had three 'flashbacks'."

"Of what?" He probed.

"Well, the first was of me saying 'I'm betting on Alice.'"

Edward smiled, "I remember that."

"The second was of a middle aged man in a police uniform calling me 'Bells'."

"That was his nickname for you." Edward commented.

I got quiet not really wanting to reveal the next. _The_ smile.

"What was the other?"

"Nothing of importance," I said quietly, feeling the blush.

He rubbed my cheek again, "Please tell me."

"Um…well it was you."

"Me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and you were…smiling?"

He laughed, "I do that frequently when I'm with you."

I blushed even more. _He told me we weren't together when I was changed so why was he acting like this?!_

"Please carry on," I insisted.

"Where was I? Oh yes, so you moved to Forks, so that your mother, Renee and her new husband Phil could go on the road."

"Go on the road?"

"Yes, he was a minor league baseball player. So the first day at school we had Biology together. That day I thought I was going to kill you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'La Tua Cantante'?"

"No."

"Well, it means 'they call her my singer'."

"Singer?"

"Yes, your blood sang to me. I remember sitting in that classroom, thinking of all of the ways to lure you somewhere and well…kill you."

"But you didn't."

"Obviously not," He smiled. "I ran to family friends and finally came back."

Edward explained everything. How we were so in love and then the fateful night at my birthday party.

After he explained what happened, I received another flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come for a walk with me." Edward suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

_He led me to the edge of the woods and then leaned against a tree._

"_Okay, let's talk," I said._

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_I suddenly felt very nauseated._

"_When you saw we-," I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it._

"_Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm not good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly._

"_What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It's exactly what was to be expected."_

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

"_As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

"_No! This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's already yours!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. _

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

………………………

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed and was gone._

_FLASHBACK DONE_

I shook my head trying to conceive what happened.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked, putting his hand on my knee.

I jumped back and laughed nervously, "Haha yea, stay away from me. You _left_ me. God, this is so confusing!" I yelled.

In a matter of five seconds I had texted Kaya and told her to stop the bus and was running out of Edward's bus into my own.

"Bella!" I heard him yelling but I could care less.

I jumped onto the bus and collapsed in my room. The sobs took over. Sure, I still hadn't remembered much else but that memory alone was as emotionally heavy as a ton of bricks.

**Ohh no. She's starting to remember! **

**Review!**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9: No More Innocent Bella

_**Chapter Nine: No More Innocent Bella**_

"Bella? What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

I sat up, wiping the tears from my face, "Well, Edward did know me when I was a human."

"He did? How?"

"We were…involved."

"Oh. Well, why are you so upset?"

"He left me. Right before I was changed. That memory came back."

"So you remember everything, now?"

"No. Not even close. I don't think I want to, now."

"Oh."

"I have a family now. Who cares?! I do know that my real name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was born on September 13, 1987."

"Wow. Well, that's good to know."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright. Just remember I'm here to talk."

"I know, and thank you." I smiled and hugged her.

Once she had left the room, I grabbed a pair of short shorts and a shirt that said 'check out my crib' with a baby and it's crib.

I slowly got into the shower.

I thought about everything that had happened in the last three days.

Suddenly, I was hit by the most overwhelming flashback. They were pictures almost but I could hear conversations.

Once it was done, I collapsed on the ground.

I knew who I was. I remembered the Cullens, Charlie, Angela, Jacob, and Edward.

_He came back to mess with me! He doesn't love me! If he did he would have done more._

I decided right then that it was now my job to make Edward's life a living hell.

_Time to write some new music!_

"BELLA!" Lilly screamed

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"We're here. Are you writing _again_?" She asked.

"I felt inspirational," I said with an evil gleam in my eye.

"Yea, yea. Come on! We have a show in five hours."

"Five hours? Do you think that the band could learn a few new songs?"

"We're vampires. Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"Go get changed and come out."

"Okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

I quickly changed into a black mini skirt and a blue camisole. I knew Edward would be watching and I wanted desperately to make him suffer.

I did my hair in a way that screamed 'SEX', which of course, was perfect. After adding eyeliner, mascara, dark blue, sparkly eye shadow, and lip gloss, I decided I was ready. Finally, I slipped on my flip flops and walked out of the bus, new songs in hand.

When I walked into the All State Arena, I noticed Edward and Braden talking.

They turned and Edward's eye about shot out of their sockets.

I had to bite my lip to stop the laugh that was fighting in the back of my throat.

"Hey Braden." I said sweetly.

Braden nodded.

"I didn't know you were gay, Edward!" I smiled, commenting on Edward and Braden's close proximity.

"I'm not," He smiled sourly, distancing himself from Braden.

"Sure, honey. Accepting it is the first step. Denial won't help anyone."

Edward glared at me.

"Since when are you hot?" Braden asked me, not making any comments to what I had said.

"I'll be sure to tell Kaya you said I was hot. Also, I have some new songs to learn so come on." I smiled and skipped off towards Kaya.

Before I got there I stopped and laughed. _God, this is going to be so much fun._

"Kaya!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked, suddenly appearing from behind a curtain.

"Your lovely husband said I was hot and looks like he's flirting with _Eddie_ over here."

"It's Edward." Edward hissed.

"Oh, I _know_," I smiled, deviously.

"I was not flirting with Edward. I'm a homophobe and you know it." Braden huffed and crossed his arms.

"Aww Braden, you must be more considerate to _Eddie's_ feelings. He can't help that he likes a little nuts with his hot dog." I was going to burst out laughing any moment.

_Where had this wicked sarcasm come from? _

"Now let's get working on the songs. This is a closed rehearsal Edward so if you could kindly…"

He stared and then finally walked away.

"What's gotten into you?" Kaya asked, laughing.

"I don't trust him."

Kaya nodded and we started playing.

**Hahaha. Soo funny.**

**Review.**

**Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10: I Remember

_**Chapter Ten: I Remember**_

"Well, I think that went well." I smiled, at the end of rehearsal.

"I have a question though," Braden announced.

"Okay…" I answered cautiously.

"I'm curious. What brought on the songs? PMS?"

"No, Braden. I cannot disclose what brought them on, but let's just say that life is becoming _clearer_." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Alright, so that's a yes to PMS," he added smugly, standing up behind his drum set.

"Vampires can't reproduce, hence I am not PMSing."

"True but it's more like… MVS."

"MVS?"

"Moody vampire syndrome," He smiled, showing his egocentric side.

"Technically all vampires are known for being moody," I pointed out.

"Well, aren't you special," he mocked and started to walk off stage.

"Case in point," I smiled.

"Case in point," Braden said in a baby voice and stuck his tongue out at me.

I started giggling.

"I miss your laugh." Edward said behind me.

"Gah!"

I turned around and glared at him.

"Can I help you?" I hissed.

"I…I…I…just"

"You-you just what? Wanted to mess with me some more? Not gonna happen," I said as I walked towards my music stand, gathering the music.

"What's that?" He asked.

_Time to mess with him._

"This?" I said sweetly, walking up to him, pointing at the music.

He nodded.

"Oh just some new music."

"What's it about?"

I leaned very close and whispered in his ear, "You."

He gulped.

"Will you be watching tonight?"

He nodded.

"Good," I then pushed him onto his butt.

He looked confused and stunned.

"Wanna know a secret?" I asked him, leaning down to his level.

He eyed me suspiciously but still nodded.

"I remember," I hissed and ran off.

**Can anyone say ohhh noz?! LOL Don't worry Bella is just going to bit a little bit of a bitch but they will be back together shortly. All is good in Bedward town.**

**L.M.A.O!**

**Review.**

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11: Buzz

_**Chapter Eleven: Buzz**_

"Bella," She sighed.

"Hiya Alice?"

"He's very upset. Crying in fact." She enlightened me solemnly.

"Alice he left me. You all left me. He doesn't love me and I refuse to be played again. Anyways, vampires can't cry."

"Well, we're all going to a club in downtown Chicago tonight. You should go. Let off some steam."

"I might," I nodded.

"See you later then."

"Bye."

I walked slowly to the bus. Once inside I weighed my options.

_School marm-ish or slut-ish, which way to go? Since it is a club, I'll go slut-ish but not majorly._

I decided on a short, blue bubble dress. I had to be prepared if Edward came.

After applying makeup that made my eyes look smoky and layering my lips with lip gloss, I grabbed my silver clutch, slipped on my black pumps, and walked out of my room.

"_Ohmygosh_! This is so exciting!" Lilly bounced up and down.

"I have got to introduce you to Alice. Are Kaya and Braden coming?"

"No. They want alone time."

"Ahh"

"Come on, let's go!"

Lilly linked our arms and we walked towards the Cullen's bus.

"Hey guys! We're going to take an Expedition. The windows are tinted and the last thing we need is paparazzi following us."

"Alright thank you Alice. By the way, this is my sister Lilly."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Lilly smiled and started bouncing again.

I held her down and spoke, "Calm, Lilly. Calm."

"I think we're going to get along just fine!" Alice smiled and stole Lilly from me.

"That's a match made in heaven."

I turned around to Rosalie.

"Rosalie. Hi."

"Bella. I heard you got your memory back, that's great."

"It's a blessing and a nightmare."

She laughed and did something very surprising, linked our arms.

"Now I'm guessing that you are formulating some 'Get Back at Edward' plan."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you are wearing heels and blue."

"So I wear heels and blue frequently."

She gave me a look and I caved.

"Fine, but please don't think it. I don't want Edward to have the advantage, _again_."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. In fact, I might want to help you."

I leaned away, "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just think my brother is an ass. Love him dearly but obviously leaving you wasn't the best decision."

"Yea," I answered quietly.

"BELLA! ROSALIE!" I heard Lilly and Alice scream.

"Oh god, they are going to make our lives a living hell aren't they?"

"Yes, I can definitely see that in our future," Rosalie laughed.

We walked up to the truck and I noticed Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were gathered around.

"Ignore him and pretend like your having a great time." Rosalie whispered in my ear and gave my arm a squeeze.

As we walked up Emmett smiled, "Ladies. You sure do know how to clean up."

"Eyes over here Em," Rosalie scolded, waving her hand at herself.

I stifled a giggle as Emmett looked down.

"Sorry Bella."

"It's fine Emmett. I just can't believe I'm actually more pretty then Rosalie. I mean, finally!" I joked.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie screeched, winking.

"I'm just like _so_ hot."

At that point I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing along with Rosalie.

"You both are hot, it's a tie. Now that we have that settled can we _please_ go?" Alice asked.

"Sure Alice," I smiled.

"Boys in back, girls in the middle." Alice screamed.

I was situated directly in front of Edward and could feel his eyes burning a hole into my head.

Rosalie noticed and mouthed 'What's wrong?' to me.

I glanced backwards and she shook her head.

"Hey Edward?"

"What Rosalie?" He sighed.

"We all know who you think is hot so if you could kindly move your eyes to someone else? Maybe Emmett or Jasper? You're freaking her out." Rosalie said.

Edward shifted in his seat but I could still feel his eyes.

"So Bella, do you actually dance now?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella, didn't dance? You're kidding right?" Lilly asked.

My cheeks turned red.

"Little Bella dances now, huh?" Emmett asked and I glared at him.

"Oh yea. You just wait. Guys squirm," Lilly giggled.

"You can shut up now, Lilly." I hissed through my teeth.

"Whoops? Too far?"

I glared once again.

"So let's take bets. How many guys can Bella make squirm tonight?" Alice asked, with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What? Don't think you can do it?"

"No it's just…"

"Chicken."

"Fine! But you owe me."

"Good. So bets anyone?"

Rosalie scanned me and spoke, "I bet somewhere between ten and twenty."

I heard a noise in the back seat that sounded like a choke. Edward.

"Be more specific." Alice pushed.

"Okay, twenty."

"Oh god. I am so not dancing with twenty hormone filled human boys."

"You don't have to be dancing with them." Alice suggested.

"Shoot me," I squealed.

"That can be arranged, although, I think it will be quite pointless with you being indestructible and all." Jasper sarcastically replied.

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"We're here!" Alice squealed.

"Really, Captain obvious?" I asked.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

We pulled up to a pumping building with the word 'Buzz' on it.

"It's called Buzz?" I asked.

"Yup!" Lilly smiled and pulled me up to the body guard.

"Hi, I'm from Forever Young and I was wondering if my friends and I could get in tonight?" Alice asked him.

"Yea, and I'm George Clooney. Back of the line," Alice stomped her foot so I decided to give it a try.

I puffed my hair and straightened my dress and walked up to him.

"Hey. My name is Bella Tate. Can my friends and I get in there tonight? I'd be willing to do anything," I pouted and set my hand on the man's chest.

"Ha…ha… Bella," his voice cracked, "Tate. Yea, go right in."

"Thanks!" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He let us all in and the girls attacked me.

"Holy. Crap! You have changed. That's two!" Alice smiled.

"Two? There was only one guy."

"You're forgetting Eddie boy over here," Emmett laughed and slapped Edward on his back.

I blushed and Edward glared at Emmett.

The song 'Bang Bang' started playing and I insisted that we go dance.

The girls and I walked out to the floor.

_She was walking around with a loaded shot gun._

Rosalie grabbed my hips and pulled me close. I raised an eyebrow and Rosalie whispered, "I am determined to win that bet!"

I laughed and shook my head but continued to dance with her.

_It went bang, bang, bang straight through my heart._

_I couldv'e walked away._

_She shot me, she shot me, she shot me, bang bang she shot me._

When the song ended, Alice huffed,"Five more."

"Alice don't you already know the end number?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to make it more fun."

We walked to the table the guys were sitting at.

"Should we add you to the list, Emmett?" Alice asked, giggling.

"What? That was hot."

Rosalie and I started laughing.

The next song came on and I automatically recognized it.

"Oh no_. Gasolina_," Lilly said.

I shot her a glare.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"This is Bella's song."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"It's just a good dancing song."

"Speaking of which," Alice said.

An unbelievably handsome man walked up to us. He was 6'3 at least, muscular, blonde, had striking green eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I saw you before, and I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

I blushed and the Rosalie elbowed me.

"Uh…sure, I'd love to." I smiled and stood up.

The man loosely grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The chorus of _Gasolina_ busted through the speakers.

The man grabbed my hips and started swaying to the music. I bravely grinded into him, realizing Edward was staring at me. I caught Rosalie and Alice's eyes and they gave me thumbs up and I smiled. As the song ended and switched the man introduced himself.

"I'm Masen," he smiled.

I gulped. _Masen? Why did his name have to be Edward's? Out of all of the people here!_

"Bella."

His eyes got big, "Tate?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"Whoa," He smiled.

"Would you like to keep dancing?"

I nodded.

My luck, _Listen to Your Heart_ blasted through the speakers.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. _

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. _

_I don't know where you're going and _

_I don't why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye._

"I'm sorry," I spoke to Masen and ran off.

I couldn't handle it anymore.

I ran out the nearest exit and collapsed in the alley.

I let the sobs take over my body.

_Why does love have to be so difficult? Why does life have to be so difficult?_

**See? Someone loves Eddie-boy!!!!!! Sorry it's been forever.....incredibly long story...i should be back for the most part now though!!!**

**Sarah**


End file.
